In call center systems, in order to call out a call center and to have a telecommunication with an agent, a customer transmits a call to the call center using a telecommunication system like a telephone. The major process by the call center system is to distribute this call to an appropriate agent, and an Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) has been known which is a device that automatically distributes the call.
The customer means a person who calls out the call center, and includes a student, a service user, and the like. The agent means a person who is called out at the call center, and includes an instructor, an operator, a service provider, and the like.
In general telecommunication systems, when a telecommunication device transmits a call to another telecommunication device, a communication channel is established between the transmission-originator telecommunication device and the transmission-destination telecommunication device, and a telecommunication starts. A control on such a telecommunication is called a signaling. In the case of, for example, Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), when a user who attempts to make a phone call designates a telephone number, the transmission-originator telephone device transmits a call, and the call arrives to the transmission-destination telephone device indicated by the telephone number through a process by switching equipment. When a user who is to receive the telephone call picks up a telephone receiver, the telecommunication starts.
According to conventional automatic call distributors, by interrupting a signaling between the transmission-originator telecommunication device and the transmission-destination telecommunication device, an appropriate telecommunication device among the plurality of telecommunication devices is designated as the transmission destination relative to the call from a single transmission-originator telecommunication device, and the telecommunication starts. For example, an automatic call distributor has an own telephone number, and the customer transmits a call with the telephone number of the automatic call distributor being designated, and the automatic call distributor distributes the arriving call to the telecommunication device of an appropriate agent, thereby starting the telecommunication between the telecommunication device of the customer and that of the agent.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that distributes a call arriving to an automatic call distributor among a group of agents.
In addition, in recent years, as for telecommunication systems between remote locations, systems, such as the ISDN and the SIP telephone, which have respective signaling specifications standardized, and telecommunication systems, such as FaceTime (registered trademark, see Non-patent Document 1) and Skype (registered trademark, see also Non-patent Document 2) based on unique signaling specification to the manufacturer are becoming popular along with the popularization of Web cameras and smartphones.
Still further, in recent years, as an API for a new telecommunication system, standardization of webRTC is advancing.